Miraculous: One Chance
by prettyclever14
Summary: Ladybug finally agrees to go on date with Chat Noir. But was it the right decision?
1. Chapter 1

A Miraculous Ladybug story: One chance

Chat stood beside Ladybug before the akumatized victim and his breath shook out of him in ragged gasps. He bent at his hips, resting his hands on his knees, and he noticed Ladybug doing the same thing. This akuma was more… demanding then most.

"Pound it?" He wheezed, holding a fist out to Ladybug. At first he was hesitating, wondering if it was appropriate to fist bump at this time. Yet, he held his fist out anyways. Of course it was appropriate, they won again, even after a tougher battle.

Ladybug smiled and bumped his fist and Chat felt his chest swell. "Pound it." She said. Suddenly Ladybug's earrings beeped along with Chat's ring. He was disappointed that their time was running up so soon. Going back to his home was not something Chat wanted to do. Then he got an idea, something so particularly pleasing.

"Guess it's time to bug out," Ladybug said with a teasing smile, "Good job this time Chat." He smiled back at her, but as soon as she positioned herself to take off Chat grabbed onto her wrist.

"Wait," he said, and he found his throat choked up with his words. Chat shook the feeling off and smiled largely at Ladybug. "I was wondering if you wanted to meet me at the top of the effiel tower at sunset. For dinner, M'lady." A fist squeezed around his heart in anticipation. Please, please say yes.

He watched as Ladybug looked down, her eyes crossed in thought. She pierced her lips together and Chat found himself biting the inside of his lip.

"I suppose I haven't really given you the benefit of the doubt huh, Chat," she said with a giggle and Chat felt his ears perk physically on top of his head. His heart pounded with force against his chest.

Ladybug looked up at him, biting her lip. "Okay, I'll give you one chance," she murmured and her earrings blinked again. Chat knew he himself had only a minute to spare also.

Something stirred in him at the words 'I'll give you one chance' but he ignored the feeling as his excitement took over, making his tired muscles buzz.

"Sunset right?" She asked and Chat shook his head with speedy enthusiasm. "I'll see you there Kitty." Chat bowed with the biggest smile on his face.

"And I'll see you, M'lady." As Ladybug turned, Chat noticed her smile drop into a frown, and her eyes tilted with sadness. Chat choked on his breath at the sight, but as he reached out to stop her she was already gone, up and over a building using her yo-yo.

He sighed and his shoulders sagged. "One chance," he muttered to himself, shaking his head in slow swings, "one chance."

Marinette dropped onto her bed roughly, the springs catching her weight. She let herself fall back on the comforter and the sheets billowed around her. A groan escaped her lips and she smacked her hands over her eyes.

She felt so guilty, the feeling was like an intense pressure on her chest. Everything in her told her to say no to Chat in the moment, but she broke under his gaze. Why did she have to be so bendable like that? What about Adrien? She has a crush on him, yet here she is, going out on a date with Chat Noir. It is a date, isn't it?

But that's not the real reason to her guilt. No, she's guilty because she does have a crush on Adrien, heck, she'd say it was love. Going on date with Chat isn't turning against Adrien, she wont be hurting him if she did this. If only she did have a relationship with him, then she'd have a valid reason to turn Chat down. All this is going to do is lead Chat on even more. She will hurt him. Her heart belongs to Adrien, not Chat. But... Chat Noir's her partner, her teammate. He's saved her too many times to keep track of. Maybe she does have a different place in her heart for him that she never even knew was there.

He deserves a chance. Just one at least.

"Your doing the right thing Marinette," Tikki said, hovering beside her. She turned her head toward her kwami and smiled.

"You really think so?" she asked, hoping Tikki wasn't just trying to make her feel better.

"Of course! Chat noir most likely loves you! Don't you think that's something to fight towards?" Tikki squeaked and Marinette sighed.

"Him loving me is exactly what I'm scared about Tikki."

Marinette eventually peeled herself off her bed and went into the shower. Her muscles sighed with the burning water falling over her shoulders. Every thought was flying through her head, so chaotically that she couldn't make sense of it at all. What did she really want? What should she do? Is she making the right decision? What is her decision? She shut her eyes tightly and bowed her head as she clenched her jaw under the flow of water.

Chat... he's always so caring and heroic. She can be comfortable around him, without stuttering and her face turning a hundred different shades of red. But... he can be almost too flirtatious and childish and that personal connection that good relationships have... their's lacked.

But Adrien... oh Adrien was hansom, the kindest person she knew, and he always stayed so loyal to his friends, even Chloe. And his smile, oh he had the best smile. Chat couldn't even compare to Adrien.

Marinette turned off the shower tap with force as the anger at herself welled in her chest. She was stupid, she was an idiot, she was a girl toying with a boys heart. She walked out of the shower and grabbed a towel off a rack and she headed back up to her room. In her room she found herself standing in front of the pictures of Adrien posted on her bedroom wall. What was she doing?

Yet Marinette dressed into a new pair of clothes and transformed back into her other self. Somehow she had to get through tonight without breaking Chat's heart. Or... even her own.

Marinette headed to the door to her balcony, when she heard her name being called from downstairs.

"Marinette!" her father called and she sighed as she backed away from the door.

"Spots off," she muttered, frustrated with herself at not remembering to deal with her parents. She detransformed and she walked over to the door on her bedroom floor.

"Yah dad!" Marinette yelled down as she opened the door. As her father came from around the corner and Marinette willed her face to look as exhausted as possible by half lidding her eyes closed and pulling her mouth into a frown.

"It's supper!" he informed as he looked up at her from down the stairs.

"Okay, okay," Marinette mumbled as she began trudging down the steps. Her father frowned as he noticed her state.

"Is everything okay Marinette?" he asked as she reached the bottom steps. The heels of her palms rubbed at her eyes tiredly and she yawned and moved her arm so it hung around her stomach.

"Not really... I'm exhausted and my stomach is hurting. Is it okay if I just go to bed and skip supper for tonight?" she asked and her father's eyebrows furrowed as he frowned down at her.

"Okay, if you need to. Ask if you need anything okay?" Marinette nodded her head while forcing another yawn.

"Of course papa. Tell mom I said goodnight," she mumbled with a pained smile and her father smiled back and patted the top of her head.

"Goodnight sweetheart," he said and Marinette made her wya back up to her room. She couldn't help the smile that came upon her face as she walked back towards her window.

"I think your going to enjoy this evening more than you expect Marinette," Tikki ensured as she hovered again by her shoulder. Marinette knew that Tikki was aware who Chat was behind the mask, and she wondered if that was why she was pushing for Marinette to do this.

She smiled over to her kwami. "I really hope so too," she said and her last words followed by a deep breath, "Tikki, spots on." Now it was time for her alter ego to go on a date with Chat noir.


	2. Chapter 2

Chat becomes ecstatic once he finally sees Ladybug as a small red figure swinging up and over buildings toward the eiffel tower. In a panic he hurried to straighten the scene he had made for the both of them. It was simple, a blanket laid down on the top floor of the tower, and beside it a basket of food and a bouquet of roses. Chat wonders if he should spread the flowers out, or if maybe he should've brought candles. Did he even bring the right food?

His thoughts are interrupted by a sound of someone landing on the floor behind him.

"Good evening Chat." Chat turns, his heart pounding and a broad smirk stretching his mouth. He couldn't help but notice how well Ladybug looks in the light from the setting sun. The reflection off her hair makes it appear dark blue, like the colour of the night sky behind the stars. Her eyes shone brighter than ever, half hiding behind her long eyelashes.

Chat reaches out and grabs her hand, bringing it to his lips. Even through the fabric of her suit he can feel the warmth of her hand on his lips. He separates himself and looks up at her, remaining to hold her hand and stay bowed. "You look lovely M'lady," he purrs.

Ladybug smiles, and the colour of the sky did not do justice to hiding the blush on her cheeks. Something sparks in Chat at the sight.

"I didn't change much about my appearance Chat," she says with laugh and she took her hand back to herself to flick one of the ponytails her hair is held in. "I didn't really change anything at all." Chat straightens and smiles.

"Doesn't change the fact," he says. In one motion he turns, opening his arms wide to gesture to the scene he made. "Do you like it?" Chat pauses as he notices Ladybug's smile has disappeared. He should've remembered the candles.

"It - It's not much, but I thought you'd like the flowers. And I have a really nice meal ready in that basket! And I-," he stutters over his words, hoping something impresses her.

"It's wonderful Chat," Ladybug says, and her mouth once again turns up in an easy smile. But Chat finds his own smile fading and he takes a timid step toward Ladybug.

"Is everything okay Bugaboo?" he asks, keeping his voice soft. Ladybug nods almost too enthusiastically, displacing the bangs on her forehead.

"Yes of course!" she says, "and what did I tell you about calling me bugaboo?" A teasing laugh rose out of her. Chat didn't like that she isn't telling him something, that she is hurting herself keeping it from him. Why wouldn't she just tell him?

"Ladybug...," Chat began, but she puts a hand on his shoulder and smiles largely at him.

"Seriously Chat, I'm totally fine! Now, what do we have to eat?" she asks. Chat smiles, excited to show her more of what he prepared.

"I remember one akuma attack...," his voice casts off as he tries to remember who was akumatized, "Anyways, you mentioned that you loved a classic pulled pork sandwich. So, I thought maybe we could have that tonight!" Ladybug's eyes light up and the corner of her mouth pulls up in a pleased smile.

"I didn't really think you were listening to me, to be honest," she explains, her smile becoming more hidden and shy.

"I'm always listening to you," he says and he takes in the whole view of Ladybug's face as her eyes seem to become wider. It's like she's really trying to see him.

For a moment Chat feels a bubble of a cry get stuck in his throat. God, he wants her to see him. To really see him. Everyday he sees people, he smiles and talks. He's always kind and caring. But when was the last time someone really paid attention to him?

It's like he can hear his mother's laugh in his mind. He can see her right in front of him, for only just a moment. She noticed him.

Quickly Chat turns and walks away from Ladybug as unexpected tears well at the bottom of his eyes. In vain he tries to blink them away and he clears his throat.

"Do you want to start eating?" he asks, hoping to distract her from his odd change in mood. After a moment of silence he turns to Ladybug and finds her standing there with her eyes darting in thought. She seems to relax and she smiles.

"I'm here when you need me Chat," she says, her voice gentle and soft. His eyes widen slightly and he blinks quickly a couple times. His lips form into a smile to hide the surprise he feels. It probably doesn't do a very good job.

"I know," he says calmly. Never has he felt this amount of love for Ladybug before. She does see him. She - she really does.

"But I would really like to start eating those sandwiches," she says in a laugh. Ladybug sits down on the blanket and Chat sits down beside her and he opens up the basket with the food. It'd sure be an odd sight for an observer, seeing Paris's superheros having a picnic on the top of the eiffel tower eating pulled pork sandwiches.

* * *

"These... are so amazing," Ladybug mumbles as she swallows down another bite of her sandwich. Mistakingly a piece of pork hangs off her lip and Ladybug makes a strange jerky movement to catch it before it falls. Chat leans over as he tries to contain in a laugh in order to avoid choking on the food in his mouth. He makes an effort of swallowing and Ladybug barely swallows before she begins laughing at her own messiness.

"Your quite the eater M'lady," Chat says with a chuckle. Ladybug feels her cheeks warm in embarrassment.

"I must get the quality from my parents," she says with a shy smile.

They both finish off their sandwiches and find themselves sitting on a beam with their legs dangling off the edge. Ladybug's toes tingle from the height, but it doesn't scare her, she's too used to it now.

Chat sighs as he looks out to the sun, now half hidden behind the horizon. It casts an array of colours across the sky until eventually they all fade into the darkening blue. Ladybug smiles as she notices the way his eyes take in the whole scene. How they glow with the sun's light. Sometimes she finds herself studying his eyes, fascinated with their colours and the way they really look like a cats. She knows she shouldn't, but a part of her wants to see what they look like without the mask.

Obscured, they must keep their identities a secret.

"Is everything all right?" Chat asks. He must've notice her intense stares. Well, she wasn't really subtle about it.

"Well, uh... Chat?" she asks, stumbling over her words.

"Yah?" She takes a deep breath, her inner self fighting against it's desires.

The desires win.

"What colour are your eyes? You know... without the costume," she asks quietly, almost embarrassed with the question. His eyes widen and Chat raises an eyebrow in confusion. Which is really just his mask rising at the side.

"What about the whole secret identity thing?" he asks. Ladybug rubs her hands over her eyes.

"Unless you have red of purple eyes I'm sure it wouldn't make things too obvious," she says. Chat smiles, one Ladybug doesn't see on him often. She finds herself admiring it.

Her imagination scolds her and suddenly she's imagining Adrien sitting beside her instead of Chat. What is she doing?

"Actually, my eyes don't change much. Their green all the time," he explains. Ladybug studies them again and she tries to picture them without the elliptical pupil and with white around the irises. Yes, she thinks she'd like his eyes very much.

Ladybug notices the red creeping up on Chat's cheeks and finally it occurs to her how close their faces are. She clears her throat uncomfortably and leans back away from him.

"Sorry, I - I get how that could've been uncomfortable," she mumbles, angry with herself. Chat looks down and smiles. It causes Ladybug to smile too.

"It's okay," he says. They both look out at the sunset to find the sun gone, and all is left is a flaming horizon. Ladybug looks up at the dark blue of the sky.

"Look over there," Ladybug says and she points up to the sky with her finger. Chat's eyes follow where she points. "You can start to see Orion's constellation."

"You can too," he mumbles, obviously in a trance as he studies the figure. After a few moments of silence as they study the appearing stars, Ladybug feels Chat's eyes on her as he turns his head.

"Ladybug?" he asks, his voice quiet as if he's careful not to disturb the coming night. Ladybug looks over to him, waiting for him to ask what he wants to. "What does this mean?" he asks. All the playfulness is gone from his words, and Ladybug realizes how little she's seen him actual be... completely serious.

"That it's the end of the day?" she answers, confused. He smiles and laughs lightly.

"No, what tonight means. Are things going to change after this?" he asks. Ladybug's heart jumps in panic for a moment.

"Do you want it too?" she asks. Something in her screams that it is the wrong thing to say. Chat's mouth parts and she sees him thinking in his eyes on what to say.

"I - I want... I want you Ladybug," he admits timidly. Ladybug's heart beat goes haywire as she looks in her partner's eyes. Oh my, oh my, oh my, oh my, OH MY! What does she do? Does she push him away before she makes a mistake? Why is she still looking into his eyes?

Tears well at her eyes and she looks away. Everything seems so alarming in the moment. But she notices how Chat looks away also with a frown, right after his features recover from his worried and shocked expression.

"That was uncalled for, wasn't it?" he murmurs. Feelings stab at Ladybug's heart like arrows. She's wishes Tikki could be here to help her through this situation.

But she reacts to her partners sadness and she grabs his shoulders with her hands.

"No Chat! Never! It's just that...," her voice trails off and the tears still sit at the bottom of her eyes. Chat looks at her blankly for a moment before shifting his body to face her more and taking a hand to wipe the tears that finally come to falling down her cheeks. His hand lingers on her cheek and his thumb runs along the mask under her eye, even though the tears have stopped falling. He smiles, almost a sad smile, but she can see the worry in his eyes.

Even now, he's still worried about... her. Not himself.

"It's okay M'lady, I'm the tougher one remember?" he says jokingly. Ladybug laughs lightly and their hands go back to themselves.

"At least you think it to be that way," she teases, but quickly she turns serious again, "But Chat? I'd say you actually are the tougher one... in many ways." A silence looms between them, and both of them are so distracted by it that they don't even notice the clusters of stars in the sky above.

"I haven't been honest with you Chat," Ladybug admits. She watches as a crease forms in between his eyes as he looks at her.

"What do you mean?" His voice sounds fragile, and she suddenly realizes... he's afraid to get hurt.

"There's a boy... and I know him in my civilian form and...," suddenly Ladybug feels something in her pull a little too tight and tears come falling from her eyes. She leans over and holds her face in her hands. A feeling of isolation falls over her, a feeling of just being so alone. Chat's gaze is like a breath on the back of her neck, and it occurs to her that she's fighting for a one sided love. And he's doing the same thing.

But is it really one sided for him? Do I not love Chat in some way?

"I - I'm so, so sorry," she weeps and it takes her three deep breaths to finally stop the flow of tears.

Paris's hero, savior of the world, defender of the city, is crying on the top of the eiffel tower about her complicated feelings.

Finally she looks up, thankful for the dark of the night to hide her red eyes. Chat leans away from her on a beam and he looks at her with his eyes telling. Telling what? She... honestly doesn't know.

At first she thinks it's a trick of light, but sure enough she sees tears falling down Chat's cheeks. He openly sobs and like a reflex they both embrace each other in their arms. Chat digs his face in the dip of her shoulder and she does the same to him.

"Your my best friend Chat. Your my partner. Your my teammate. And there is no one, no one that is like you in my life," she sobs, her voice muffled against his suit. "But..." Chat pulls away, however slightly and he looks at her with a smile.

"I know, because you're mine to," he says, which pulls a smile up to Ladybug's lips. They both find themselves looking up to the stars, leaning against each other for warmth to fend off the chill of the night. Maybe it's not for warmth entirely, but for that feeling of safety, and maybe a feeling of comfort.

Ladybug knows that now she must confess to Adrien. She has to, now that she used him as her reason to put that certain divide between her and Chat Noir. Then again... it almost feels as if a divide has also been lifted.

Tomorrow, she tells herself. But for now, she scouts the stars with her kitty.

* * *

Please comment on what you think of this chapter! I'm completely open to critiques if you have any because I'm always trying to improve my writing. Hope you all liked it! (Hope none of you mind that I change it to present tense. I find it way more easier and enjoyable to write)


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette walks beside Alya up the front steps into the school, her books clutched in her arms and backpack slung over her shoulder. Her eyes scan every student they pass, looking for that blonde head of hair. She can't even hear the tap of her shoes on the cement her heart beats so loudly.

Maybe he's not coming to school. Maybe I don't have to confront him at all.

It's a weak and pathetic hope. Marinette must be strong, she must face every doubt in her head. Because if not... she pushed Chat Noir away for nothing. This time she can't stutter. Every word she will say to him must be said with the most confidence she has.

Does she only have one chance? Will everything change after she says something? Or will they both try to carry on with their lives like nothing happened?

"—so I called my parents, and my sisters didn't even listen to them. I tell you Marinette - it was choatic," Alya rants and Marinette snaps back to attention, obviously missing the entire story her friend just told her.

"Oh...," she says quietly and immediately Alya's eyes bare into her like lasers.

"Did you hear anything I just said?" Alya asks and Marinette smiles apologetically and tucks the tail of her bangs behind her ear.

"Y-yeah! Your sisters were being bad and... you called your parents and —," she says.

"Cut it. What's on your mind?" Alya interrupts and she stops them both on the top of the stairs. Marinette chokes on the words in her throat. Should she tell her about her plan today? Or will Alya make her more nervous and cause her to chicken out? Sometimes Alya can be the perfect support, but in this situation she thinks it may be best if this was a Marinette only ordeal.

"Oh, nothing! I was just thinking about... my schedule! Yah, my week gets pretty busy," she explains and Alya nods her head in understanding.

"Okay, what's going on that's making you so busy?" she asks. The question is casual, but Marinette can tell Alya doesn't believe a word she's saying.

"Lots of big orders for the bakery. Yah my dad is swamped and I'm helping him for some scheduled hours," she lies, and again Alya nods her head as she listens.

"Maybe I could come over and help?" Alya asks and this time Marinette notices the sly smile her mouth forms into.

"You got me Alya, I wasn't thinking about my schedule." Alya laughs and she pumps her arm in a celebratory gesture.

"Do I know my best friend or what?" Alya boasts with a chuckle. Marinette laughs with her and they both start walking farther into the school.

"So? What is actually on your mind?" Marinette sighs, and her eyes take another sweep over the students they pass.

"Adrien," she says, almost sighing the syllables. Alya raises a suspicious eyebrow and a sideway glance.

"Why'd you lie about that? I know first handedly your obsession with the poor guy. You know... his schedule, the posters, the screen saver..." Marinette practically pushes her friend over trying to cover her mouth.

"Shhh! Someone could hear you!" MArinette shrieks, which is what earns a few strange looks from others. Alya laughs openly and she slowly pushes Marinette's hand away. But Alya gives Marinette that look, a look which painly is telling her to spill the beans.

"I guess there wasn't really a reason to why I lied, but... recently I have been feeling this sick sensation in my gut. It's like I'm tired of dreaming about being with him you know? Like, why can't we just be to-geth-er," Marinette explains, the heat growing in her cheeks. She didn't exactly lie, actually every word was the plain truth. It's what she left out that weighs her down.

"I get it girl, it's hard, but Adrien's a human too. I'm sure if you just talked to him a bit you'd come to understand that you don't have to be so s-s-stuttery and nervous. You never know, he may like you too," says Alya and Marinette smiles largely at her best friend. She guesses it was a good idea to get help from Alya, without telling her the whole story.

"Thanks Alya, maybe I will... soon," Marinette says, muttering the 'soon'. Alya smiles as she looks ahead and after winking at Marinette.

"I believe in you girl." Finally they reach their homeroom and they walk in to find that most of their class is already there. But Marinette doesn't pay attention to them, she pays attention to the boy in the front seat.

Adrien sits hunched over a piece of paper. His elbow rests on the desktop and his fingers sit intertwined in his hair, making it so his arm half covers half his face. Although Marinette still catches they way his eyes watch lazily at the pen he holds, doodling. The corners of his mouth pulled tight in a straight line. Marinette can tell that he is lost in thought about... something.

Adrien doesn't even interact with his best friend, Nino, who sits beside him nodding his head to the music he is listening to through his head phones.

* * *

Adrien isn't here. Well, technically he is, but this haze of thought has fallen over him. His movements are like he is in water, slow, trained. Every word he thinks of to describe this feeling doesn't quite fit. It's not like he can say he's devastated, heartbroken, miserable. During that date, not only did him and Ladybug bond as friends and partners, but he also felt them bond in a personal level. He knows what kind of person Ladybug is now, and gosh... does he love that person. But he also can't say that he's happy. Sometimes Adrien would stay up whole nights thinking about what may happen if he finally went on a date with Ladybug. And last night? It was... unexpected.

He wishes that he knew who she was. That way he could find out who this 'boy' is. That way... maybe they could be friends outside of the costumes... or more.

He draws on the paper in front of him every detail that stuck to him that night. It started as a rough sketch of ladybug's mask, but by then he added her eyes, and her nose and lips, even the two small pigtails her hair is always ribboned into. In another sketch he draws their hands intertwined, and even a side view of Ladybug's face as she studies the sky.

The drawings are the farthest thing from professional, or even good. But the images keep repeating over and over again in his head. He's sure if Marinette or even Nathaniel drew the scenes it would look that much better.

Someone taps his shoulder and he looks up, removing his hand from his hair and putting a protective arm over the drawings. Suttle. He looks over to Nino with a glazed look over his eyes.

"Dude, Ms. Bustier is starting role call, and you haven't even looked up after I've said your name five times!" Nino says, half laughing.

"Oh, uh, I wasn't really paying attention I guess," Adrien explains, all of while hearing how stupid it sounds.

"No duh man. What are you drawing that has so much of your attention devoted to it anyways?" Nino asks, already begining to lean closer to Adrien to take a look at the sketches. Adrien's heart jumps and quickly he flips the paper over and places one of his textbooks over top of it.

As Ms. Bustier calls their names they both say 'present', but they eye each other while they do. Nino with a judging raised eyebrow, and Adrien with red cheeks and an innocent smile.

"It's um... private," is all Adrien can manage to say. Nino laughs and he instinctively adjusts his glasses on his nose.

"You're a strange dude bro," he says while continuing to laugh, "a strange, strange dude." Adrien glares at him, but with a smile.

"Maybe, but that makes you one too because you're my best friend," he says, and Nino nods his head.

"Guess so."

The class goes on, and he watches the hand on the clock move. It almost moves too fast, the time slipping through his hands like sand. Once school's over he will have a photoshoot, then a lonely diner, and judging by the fact that no patrol is scheduled by him and ladybug for tonight, he will be spending the rest of the evening playing video games. Fun. So much fun.

Finally those hands on the clock hit the time for lunch, and the bell rings. Adrien takes his time. Slowly, movement by movement he collects his books and slips the doodles into his bag. Nino talks with Ms. Bustier across the classroom about homework, so Adrien gets up, and leaves the classroom alone.

"Um Adrien?" He turns at a voice and finds Marinette standing by the door of the classroom. She lifts her hand in a wave once she notices his eyes on her. Immediately he smiles and he waves back.

"Oh hey Marinette! What's up?" he says and he walks up to her. At first he sees her distress, but recently he's noticed that she acts like that a lot. Sometimes though, she can be very bold and orderly. He likes it when she can be like that, she looks more like a leader, more... confident.

"Oh... I- um," she stutters but pauses and clears her throat, looking down while she does. "I was wondering if maybe... you wanted to come to the park with me? We could get a food from a cafe and... just hang out? Alya has to go for lunch and I thought... you know that..." Adrien smiles and shrugs his shoulders.

"That sounds fun. I think Nino's taking a test he missed anyways. And you and I don't hang out much, just the two of us too," he says and he watches as Marinette's face lights up in a smile. "But I do have to text my... um bodyguard first." Adrien feels odd saying that so openly. Yes, he has a bodyguard. Yes, he is the only one in the school with one. Maybe with the exception of Chloe. Marinette doesn't judge him for that, does she?

"Yah totally," Marinette says with a smile and Adrien immediately texts the Gorilla. And like that, he's free.

"Okay, that's done. Shall we go?" he asks and Marinette nods her head.

"Yah, let's, uh, go," she says. They walk side by side out of the school and occasionally he takes a sideway glance at Marinette as she looks forward with a smile on her lips. One time when he looks he catches Marinette looking up a flock of pigeons that fly over head. Something about it seems... familiar.

"So where do you want to eat?" Adrien asks and Marinette looks off to the side, thinking for a moment.

"Well there is this small deli around the corner of the park. We could grab a couple sandwiches?" she offers and Adrien nods, licking his lips.

"That sounds great Marinette," he says and his eyes scan the park they walk through. Wait, did he just hear Marinette giggle? He ignores it, eyes still searching. Suddenly he realizes what he's doing, and he tries to mentally scold himself. Ladybug won't be here you idiot. And besides he's with Marinette, and Ladybug... probably with that boy.

Quickly he turns to Marinette, desperate to distract himself. "Have you designed anything recently?" he asks.

"Not recently. I try but... I always become too busy," Marinette explains, her face almost looking guilty.

"I see, is it because you're helping in the bakery?"

"Oh yah totally! We've been busy recently!" she says, a little to loudly and a little to quickly. Adrien doesn't think much of it and nods his head.

"What about you? How's fencing and um...," she clears her throat lightly, "modeling?" Adrien shrugs, because honestly, he could care less about both of those things. The only thing fencing is useful for is as Chat Noir in akuma attacks. Of course he wasn't about to tell Marinette that though.

"It's okay I guess. But it does get boring and repetitive sometimes," he admits, and Marinette nods before stopping them where they are.

"Here's the deli!" she says and she leads him through the door. Immediately Adrien notices the smell of bread, cheese and meat. All purely beautiful smells to his nose. Marinette looks at the menu with a smile.

"I love the pulled pork sandwiches here. You should try them!" she says, and Adrien feels himself freeze.

Pulled pork sandwiches. Ladybug's favorite.

His heart pounds and he can see Ladybug once again, the pork accidentally falling from her mouth and her laughs as it falls. Her tears. Her embrace.

I haven't been completely honest with you, she said.

Why, why!

"Adrien?" his focus returns and he sees Marinette staring at him with her eyebrows pinched and eyes wide. "Are you okay? You um - a -kind of zoned off." Adrien groans internally at himself and he rubs his hand over his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Marinette, I just... was thinking about something," he admits. He looks at her and smiles, shoving down his emotions like stuffing clothes in a small drawer. "Let's get those pulled pork sandwiches shall we?"

A horrible, horrible case of deja vu.


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette finished her sandwich along with Adrien as they sat in a booth in the deli. Her body is now buzzing with adrenaline and excitement. It's even a wonder on how she can sit here so calmly in front of him. The sandwiches were nice, but she mentally scolds herself for bringing them up. Every bite she could hear Chat's voice in her head, 'I want you Ladybug'. She doesn't think pulled pork sandwiches with ever taste the same again.

Marinette looks over at Adrien, who stares out the window. He almost looks sad, his mouth pulled straight and his eyes have a nearly glossy quality to them.

"Adrien?" she says, keeping her vice soft. Immediately he turns and his expression changes to a smile in a matter of a second.

"Are you okay?" she asks and Adrien smiles at her, and that's when she realizes how well he can hide his emotions.

"Yah I'm great! This was a really nice lunch Marinette!" he says. Marinette smiles back, but something in her still tugs in her chest. No, it's not great Adrien. Can't he just tell her?

She looks at him while her smile fades and her eyes ask the question for her. No longer does she feel the queasy feeling in her chest she feels when she's around him, instead she feels worry. Deep and genuine worry.

Finally Marinette breaks through to Adrien and he sighs, looking down uncomfortably.

"I guess there is one thing that is bugging me," he murmurs, and it's like Marinette can physically feel the walls around them fall. And surprisingly, it hurts.

"You can tell me, if you want. I'll listen," she says and Adrien looks up at her his eyes wide and searching. The faintest of smiles forms on his lips before it disappears again.

"There's this girl, and... I think I'm in love with her." Immediately Marinette's heart drops like a stone in her chest. "But... I took her on a date and she told me she liked someone else. Although at the same time we became closer as friends. It's like I don't know how to feel, because I love her friendship more than anything, but this small part of me wants to be more than that, to finally not have to hold on to that 'someday'. You know?" The deli suddenly seems too quiet, too small for the both of them. Marinette can relate to his words greatly. That 'someday', to become closer than friends, them liking someone else? It's how she feels about him.

"I guess it kinda felt like you had once chance huh," she murmurs. Do they all only have one chance? One chance with her and Adrien. Stupidly she said to Chat that he only had one chance. And now Adrien, feeling that his one chance went to waste. Or will we all make a come back? Can things still work out in the end?

Is it possible that they can create their own chances?

Marinette finally comes to notice that Adrien is staring at her with wide eyes and a gaped mouth. Her heart jumps in her chest and she panics. Was that wrong to say? Did I offend him?

"I - I'm sorry! Was that wrong to - to say?" she asks and Adrien immediately wipes the image off his face.

"NO! No it's okay!" he ensures, "It's just that... you reminded me of something, that's all." Marinette sighs in her chest, thankful for not ruining something.

"But yeah... I guess it did feel that way," he adds.

Marinette looks out the window briefly, building the courage in her chest. Just do it. Tell him. This is her chance now.

"Maybe something better will happen?" she says. As they both look at each other from across the table, Marinette wonders how she keeps getting herself into these situations. The deep conversations, the verge of tears, the conflicting emotions.

"Maybe," he says and smiles weakly at Marinette. The sight is enough to send warmth spreading through her chest. Now or never. Take the chance.

"Adrien... I think I should tell you something," she says and he looks at her with his eyebrows knitted above his nose and question gleaming in his eyes.

"Yeah what is it?" he asks. Marinette breath quickens and her palms grow increasingly sweaty. Was it this hard for Chat?

"Um - I just wanted to tell you, that uh..." in the back of her mind she hears Alya's voice, 'you never know, he could like you too'. Yeah, but after the other girl he obviously loves.

You know what? She needs to stop this game of 'what if'. One thing she's learned is that you can't predict the future, you can't possible think of all the outcomes that could happen. Chat told her openly about his feelings for her. And if Chat can do it, then she can too.

"Adrien, ever since you talked to me on top of the steps on that first day you started school, and you handed me your umbrella, I think I... well, I saw you differently after that. Eventually once I got to know you better... I think I've fallen in love with you." Adrien stares at her with his mouth gaped and she takes notice of the blush creeping up on his cheeks.

"And I know you just told me that you love this other girl, but I really just needed you to know. Cause Adrien? I. Love. You."

* * *

Adrien feels frozen, paralyzed. His brain has too many things at once to focus on. Marinette? LOVES him? This whole time, he's never noticed, hasn't even thought of the possibility.

Meanwhile she still sits across from him, her face a million different shades of red and her hands fidgeting with the lining of her coat. He feels guilty, because he knows first handedly what it means to confess to someone. Yet here he is, staring wide eyed and mouth gaped at her. What is he doing?

He doesn't know, because if he were to say anything it wouldn't be what she wants to here. Sure Marinette's amazing, she's pretty, talented, and so kind and loyal, but does he love her? No, he can't say he does. Maybe as a friend. He can say openly that he will worry about her sometimes, he cares about her, and maybe that is a type of love.

But it isn't, and can't be, the love she wants from him.

What does he say? What can he do? What will be enough to make her feel just okay? What would Ladybug do?

Ladybug told him all the ways he was important to her. She told him how she values him as a best friend and a partner. She didn't leave him until she was sure he was all right.

Can he do that for Marinette?

Adrien smiles, and he smiles just enough to show her that he understands. Slowly he reaches across the table and takes one of Marinette's hands in his own. Her hand is warm and slightly clammy, but Adrien couldn't care if it is. She looks down at her hand in his on table with her mouth slightly parted.

"I really like you Marinette. You're - you're amazing in so many different ways that sometimes it's overwhelming. Your pretty, smart, and creative... but I can't - I just can't do that to you. Not when-"

"You love her," she finishes for him, and he looks down with the guilt building in his chest like a plague. Their hands still stay clasped together and neither of them move to pull them apart. Adrien notices a single tear fall down Marinette's cheek and immediately his other hand reaches up and cups the side of her face, his thumb wiping the tear away.

Adrien did the same thing to Ladybug last night, yet it doesn't feel much different doing it to Marinette.

"I'm so sorry," he murmurs and Marinette looks him the eyes. It hurts even more when he realizes that she expected this. She had accepted the fact that he would hurt her.

Slowly Marinette takes her other hand and takes ahold of his hand on her face. She moves his hand beside his other one and she unclasps her one hand from his. Once fully separated from him, she smiles.

"I'm okay Adrien. I... I understand," she says even as he can see the pain in her blue eyes.

Eventually they walk back to the school in silence, and Adrien finds himself at a lost on what to say. His chest feels like it is being squeezed with a giant fist. The last thing he wants is for their friendship to disappear completely.

On top of the steps of the school, Marinette puts a hand on his arm, stopping them both before the entrance.

"Adrien I don't want things to change between us because of this," she says and he feels something spark within him at the words, "because even though you don't feel the same way, I would hate to lose you completely." Adrien nods and smiles down at Marinette.

"I completely agree," he says and they walk into the school side by side.

The rest of the day is uncomfortable. Adrien can tell that Marinette tries her best to avoid being around him, even though they agreed to try to keep things the way they have alway been. Honestly, he couldn't blame her.

A soon as the Gorilla arrives, Adrien is being driven away from school to fencing practice. The practice is long and painful, but finally Adrien returns to the peace and quiet of his room. At least until a certain kwami begins pestering him for cheese.

"Please! One more piece of camembert!" Plagg wines and Adrien stares blankly up at the ceiling of his room as he lays on his bed. The weight of the situation finally seems to come down upon him. Is it possible, that in less than 24 hours, he has just ruined two of his closest relationships? Plagg comes to see Adrien's distress and he lowers down beside his face.

"Maybe things will still be alright?" Plagg ensures. Adrien sighs, exhausted with emotions.

"Maybe, or things will be horrible," he says, the words mumbling off his lips.

"On the bright side Marinette could become akumatized and you'd get to see Ladybug again," says Plagg with a tiny teasing smile. Adrien glares at him coldly.

"Not funny Plagg," he growls and he rolls to the side of the bed. In slow movements he swings his legs off the side and plants his feet on the floor. Adrien sits there for a moment, actually considering what Plagg said.

"Do you really think she'd get akumatized?" he asks, he voice a weary murmur.

"Who knows, depends on how 'in love' she is with you," says Plagg. Adrien groans into his hands.

"I doubt I'll get any sleep tonight," Adrien says, voice muffled through his hands. Plagg just shrugs his tiny shoulders and Adrien quickly stands up and slips on some pajamas before heading to brush his teeth.

His bed feels oddly suffocating.

It seems like forever that Adrien lays there staring up at the dark ceiling of his room. Small things keep coming to his brain. Details both revolving around Ladybug and Marinette. And finally, his eyes begin to flutter closed from exhaustion.

Adrien shoots up right in his bed, eyes wide, out of breath, and a film of sweat layering over his skin. His hands go up to his head, knotting in his hair.

It couldn't be... no, absolutely not.

He scrambles off his bed and he half crawls, stumbling drunkenly over to his computers. His heart is a hammer now, the rush of blood in his ears is deafening. Plagg watches him, hovering, amused as Adrien types like a madman on the keyboard.

Adrien brings up the class photos and multiple shots of Ladybug by new reporters. He flips wildly through past year books, finding the pictures he needs. And lastly he digs out the rough sketches of Ladybug from his school bag.

As he studies all of the zoomed in photos, all cropped and focused on two certain people, he finally figures it out.

It all makes sense now. The pulled pork sandwiches, the one chance, the view of her face from aside as she looks up, the way they both felt the same under his hand. He was never caught between two people. Instead they are one. And the boy Ladybug loves? Him. She loves him.

Adrien falls to his knees before the pictures, and an unexpected flow of tears come as he leans over. His chest shakes in a laugh as this rare feeling of prue happiness comes over him. Three simple words causing it all.

Marinette is Ladybug.


	5. Chapter 5

Ladybug weaves up and around buildings as she follows the noise of crashing and screams. She knows that Chat is behind her, joining the pursue. They haven't had the chance to say anything to each other yet, and Ladybug hopes that he really is okay.

Ladybug hopes her own feelings don't get in the way of the fight. For the past two hours she has been a flip between crying uncontrollably and staring blankly at her bed room ceiling.

The akumatized victim is Ms. Mendeleiev after she became horribly frustrated because Kim wouldn't believe anything she said about the chemical bonds of atoms to annoy her. Well, it worked.

The class had watched her transform as she had her back to them as she faced the chalkboard. Marinette had been a little bit to close after the deal had been closed. They all heard her say, 'yes Hawkmoth' before the transformation sequence finally begun.

Her super powers are the ability to mend things together with a shot from the safety glasses on her eyes, but her biggest power is that she can move and change scenery by writing an equation down with the chalk stick she always holds. That's where the akuma is. She calls herself, the Equationator.

Ladybug stops on top a building that looks down on the street where the Equationator is. She hovers a foot off the ground, zapping anyone who is young enough to be in school.

Chat lands beside her with barely a thud. "Good to see you, M'Lady," he says with a smirk. Ladybug catches herself from showing her surprise. Of course Chat would act as if everything were the same between them, he is brave like that. "This should be a quick fight considering the amount chemistry between us."

This time Ladybug has to ask.

"Chat are you okay?" she asks, looking him in the eye. When Chat looks back she can notice a change in his gaze. It's like...

"Watch out!" he yells and he leaps toward her, knocking her down on the roof while in his arms. At the same time the green blast of the Equationator's shot hits the spot they were just standing in.

Chat waggles his eyebrows down at her at notice of their close proximity. Ladybug ignores the blush on her cheeks and she breaks free from his arms.

"I'm puur-fectly fine," he says with smile as he finally answers her question. She tells herself to address this after the the fight.

Ladybug shoots off the building as her yoyo pulls her to a street lamp, and she clings onto it with ease.

The Equationator hovers toward her and Ladybug hops down to the middle of the street with Chat landing beside her. A green lab coat billows out around the Equationator's knees and her spikey, more vibrant purple hair shines with the reflection of the sun. Her skin has been turned to the colour of grey and the clear neon yellow safety glasses sit perched on her nose. There's two small dots on the edge of the frame, which is where she shoots from.

"What's are plan?" Chat mumbles as the Equationator nears.

"I don't know yet, but the akuma is in the chalk in her hand," Ladybug explains. She whips out her yoyo and she sends it flying toward the villain. The Equationator shoots and both the shot and her yoyo bounce off each other.

"I really don't want to be mended to something today," Chat grumbles.

"Me either."

"Ladybug. Chat Noir. Give me your Miraculouses!" the Equationator yells, shooting more at the both of them. Ladybug and Chat dance away from the shots easily.

"How about not?" Chat jokes as he flips out of the way of another shot and Ladybug takes the opportunity to send her yoyo toward the Equationator. The yoyo hits the Equationator's hand, and the piece of chalk goes flying back out of it.

"NO!" the Equationator screams and immediately all three of them start sprinting toward the chalk.

The Equationator arrives at it first and her hand grabs onto it as soon as Ladybug leaps to grab it too. Somehow she is jerked midair and she stumbles forward on the ground. Ladybug falls through a doorway of a building and immediately the door is slammed shut behind her. She watches with horror as the edges of the door mend with the doorframe, sealing it shut.

Ladybug gasps and she runs up to the door. The room she is in is completely dark, and she doesn't have the slightest idea on where she is.

"Chat Noir!" she shrieks, banging her fists against the metal. Ladybug switches to using her yoyo, throwing it over and over again at the door.

What is he doing?

"Chat!" she screams again, but it's almost like her voice travels nowhere in the dark. Does she use her lucky charm in hope that it can help her out? Or does she rely on Chat?

Ladybug turns slowly, trying to see in the darkness around her. She tries to remember what part of the city they were fighting in and what stores and buildings were near.

Her hands find a wall and she follows it, hoping eventually she will come across a lightswitch. But the wall continues, and Ladybug realizes that she must be in a hallway.

She sighs and backs away from the wall. "Lucky... Charm!" A flashlight falls down into her hands.

Suddenly there is a loud crash from the direction of the door, and Ladybug turns to the noise.

"Ladybug!" Chat Noir yells as he comes plowing through the decayed door.

"Chat!" she yells and he immediately turns toward the sound of her voice. Chat runs toward her and brings her into a tight hug.

"You can't do that to me M- Ladybug," he mutters against her shoulder. She smiles at the comforting warmth of her partner.

"I'm okay, just was trapped, that's all," she says and she breaks apart the hug. Even with the light coming through the broken door she can barely see Chat's face, other than his green eyes.

She looks down to the flashlight in her hands, and an apologetic smile forms on her lips. "I - uh, might've used my lucky-charm," she explains.

Chat laughs, "Sorry I took so long, but... you won't need your lucky charm anyways." Ladybug raises an eyebrow at Chat.

"I... stalled her," he says and they both run from the darkness out back onto the street.

When Ladybug looks back she notices that she was in an abandoned building, unrecognizable from what it used to be for.

"Over there," says Chat and Ladybug follows his pointed finger to the end of the street where the Equationator runs past. The ends of dog leashes are tied to her wrists and the Equationator's shots don't come close to hitting the large dogs that pulled her.

"How did you..." Ladybug begins to say, but her surprise bring her to a loss of words. Chat Noir walks and turns so he stands in front of her.

"Wanna know the best part?" he says, and he lifts his hand that holds a piece of yellow chalk.

* * *

Ladybug stares at him with her mouth gaped.

"I believe this is yours," he says and he offers the chalk out to Ladybug. The battle was much easier for him when he had a something important to look forward to afterward. "I'm sorry I made you wait in that building."

Ladybug changes to shaking her head. "Sorry? You - you defeated her by yourself so quickly!" she says and she snaps the chalk in her hand. The akuma flutters up into the air from inside it.

Chat watches as she captures the butterfly and de-evilizes it so it turns white.

"Miraculous! Ladybug!" she yells as she throws the flashlight into the air. The swarms of Ladybugs disperse, fixing any mended object.

With the job done, Chat looks down at Ladybug as she finishes watching the magic. He only sees the side of her face as she looks up, and again Chat can see the perfect resemblances.

Ladybug... is Marinette.

Ladybug looks up at him and she smiles. He can see the worry in her eyes.

"How are you Chat?" she asks, and he knows she's meaning how has he been since she explained to him that she like someone else. Chat stops himself from laughing, because that 'someone else', is him.

"I'm really good M'lady," he purrs and his ring beeps immediately after. Ladybug smiles at him as she begins to back away.

"I'll see you tomorrow then Kitty," she says.

"Ladybug wait," he calls out and she stops immediately. Chat walks toward her and takes her hand before leading her behind and in between a couple buildings. He scans the area around them, searching for anyone who might be watching.

"Chat you have to go, your ring," Ladybug reminds, but Chat is committed now. His heart hammers against his chest.

He faces her completely and he holds both of her hands in his. Ladybug looks up at him with red cheeks and a curious gaze.

"We must keep our identities a secret," she says. Chat bows his head and smiles shyly.

"But I want you to see me Marinette," he purrs, "Claws in." His hands grow clammy against hers and he shakes with anticipation as the costume disappears. When he looks across at her, he finds her standing there with her eyes closed.

"You - you know who I am? We -we know each other in - in real life? I can't do this Chat," she says. Chat frowns and he cups her cheek.

"Marinette..." he murmurs, "please." She breathes in deeply and a single tear falls from her closed eye and onto his thumb. Her earrings beep, and they both know that she only has a minute left. But it doesn't matter, because he knows who is under the mask.

Slowly her eyes open bit by bit, and she looks up to his face. Her eyes grow comically wide and her mouth gapes. Redness covers her cheeks and her face grows increasing warm underneath his hand.

"It's me Ladybug," he says in a whisper.

"A-Adrien," she says back, her voice comes out breathy.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry!" she cries and tears come trailing down her cheeks. Her transformation falls and Marinette covers her face with her hands. "God... I'm so so sorry!"

Adrien brings his other hand to the other side of her face. His heart hurts watching her like this, blaming herself for everything.

"Marinette, M'lady please look at me," he murmurs and she sobs once more before wiping harshly at her eyes. She looks up at him wearily.

"I'm so sorry," she says again and Adrien smiles before pulling her into a tight hug.

"You don't have to be sorry," he says quietly, "you didn't know." Marinette shakes her head, closing her eyes.

"But this whole time. I rejected you! Because I was in love with... you! Do you know how stupid that sounds? I should've saw Adrien, I should've noticed!" He brings down his head so his forehead rests against hers. She looks into his eyes and he looks down into hers. "I should've noticed your eyes," she murmurs.

Adrien laughs lightly and he massages the soft skin under her eyes with his thumbs.

Then he stops, and he looks straight into her eyes, their breathes clashing into each other as they stay close.

"I love you Marinette," he says softly and she smiles.

"I love you too."

With a gentleness they both move to close the distance between them and their lips meet. Adrien imbeds his fingers in her hair and she hugs her arms around his neck. They pulled close to each other, kissing as if the moment were to surreal to not be a dream.

As the kiss deepens Adrien hugs Marinette closer towards him, there's still to much space between. They break apart, but keep close enough that their noses brush each others cheeks and their lips are barely seperated.

Adrien feels like he is on top of the world. But not even that can describe this feeling. It's more as if he is lost among stars in her arms.

Things will be better now. And he has a feeling that tomorrow will be even more amazing. But now? Now he will stay as close as possible to her, relishing in the feeling of not being entirely alone for once.


	6. Chapter 6

As Marinette walks into school the next day, she hears someone call her name from behind her. She turns to find Adrien bounding up the steps with a broad grin stretched over her face.

Marinette finds herself tensing with the unusuality of it. After that... kiss, Marinette went home on a high. She's never felt that type of emotion before, but it quickly ended. Marinette spent the entire night pacing around her room muttering obscenities to Tikki as her kwami watched from inside a mug on her desk. No matter what words Marinette said to herself, she couldn't help but feel this rage and frustration for her ignorance. How she so simply overlooked everything.

This whole time, she has been fighting crime with her crush. This whole time, she has been pushing him away when he flirted. This whole time, they could've been something if she would've just opened her eyes a little more.

So, so stupid.

"Hey Adrien," she says as he reaches her. Adrien stands close to her, looking down with a joyful smile and eyes sparkling.

"Hello M'Lady," he purrs quietly and Marinette feels her cheeks burst with heat. She tries shamefully to hide it with a smile. Marinette isn't used to seeing the Chat Noir side of Adrien. Even as she knows that side so well.

"Someone's happy," Marinette points out, teasingly. No stutter. None. At all. Not only that but she's talking with him with comfortability as she would with a really close friend. And it's not like they weren't friends before as Marinette and Adrien, but as Ladybug and Chat noir they had something... special.

Adrien holds her hand and Marinette mentally tells herself not to panic.

"Well of course. I have a feeling that today is going to be a lot better than most," Adrien explains. Marinette smiles and cocks her head to the side.

"Why's that?" she asks. Adrien brings her hand to his lips and places a kiss on the back of her hand. It's a gesture she's only ever seen down by Chat Noir. This, is going to get some used to.

"Because I'm finally with the girl I love," Adrien admits almost sheepishly, despite both of them saying the words to each other the day before, Marinette feels her cheeks heat up dangerously.

Marinette smiles shyly up at him. Her crush is flirting with her right now. Her crush just told her that he loved her! But he also did the same behind a mask and she shut him down. Insane. This entire situation, insane.

Marinette's phone buzzes in her pants pocket and she mutters an apology to Adrien before checking it. When she turns the screen on she sees a text from Alya.

Alya: MEET ME BY CLASSROOM AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO MISSY!

Marinette smiles at the text. Of course Alya would've noticed them by now.

When she looks up she finds Adrien staring at something with wide eyes and a gaped mouth. Marinette follows his gaze and sees Chloe walking quickly toward them with a beat red face and lowered eyebrows.

Adrien puts a protective hand on her shoulder as he continues to stare with a face the colour of snow.

"Marinette. I think you should go," he mumbles, finally looking down at her with apologetic eyes that seem to almost tilt down at the corners. Then he mouths the words 'save yourself'. Marinette nods firmely and leaves in a fast past walk after giving Adrien's hand a squeeze, to a Chloe free zone.

Half jogging away, Marinette sees Chloe glare at her with a gaze of steel before walking to Adrien.

"Marinette!" Marinette looks in the direction of Alya's voice and finds her best friend standing by their classrooms entrance. Her face is a display of shock, with wide and unblinking eyes, and a slightly gaped mouth.

"Hey Alya," Marinette says, walking casually up to her.

"Explain the - the closeness, the hand-kiss thing, and - and the intense stares. Are you two a thing now? What happened yesterday? Why are you not freaking out right now," Alya grabs marinette by the shoulders, "Explain!" Marinette laughs before the biggest grin possible forms on her face.

"Okay I am actually freaking out too," she admits with a laugh and a huge smile forms on Alya's face.

"So what happened? You guys didn't seem that close after lunch yesterday. You did go to the park with him right?" Marinette smiles, biting her lip with the greatness of the thought.

"Yah it was great. We went to that deli that we usually go to, and we had a really good conversation..." Alya practically leans forward as she listens to her story.

"And?" Alya asks, her voice an octave higher.

"And at the end he said that he really enjoyed hanging out and he asked me if I wanted to meet up with him after school too," Marinette explains. The lie falls off her tongue like poison. She feels horrible for it, but there is no other way to tell Alya without revealing that her and Adrien are Ladybug and Chat Noir.

"OMG really! So what happened then?"

"We met up at the eiffel tower and walked around a bit, but then we sat down on a bench and I told him how I felt about him." Alya gasps in shock.

"You? Really?" This time Alya shoots a teasing smile to Marinette.

"Yes really. Then the greatest thing of all time happened. He said he liked me back!" Marinette says. Alya squeals and pulls Marinette into a tight and suffocating hug.

"Do I have permission to say I told you so?" Alya asks as she pulls away, looking at her with telling eyes. Her face says the words already.

"Yes, but just this once," Marinette says and they both make their way into the classroom with big smiles.

"I'm so proud of you girl," Alya murmurs toward her. They both take their seat and Marinette shares a quick glance with Adrien. A conversation is held in their expressions.

'so how was Chloe?' Adrien shrugs exhaustedly.

'Chloe.' he seems to say.

* * *

Chat Noir sits beside Ladybug on top of the eiffel tower, overlooking a setting sun. Ladybug rests her head on his shoulder and he holds one of her hands in his. Is there any word to describe how perfect this feels? Being with her, being near her, being there for her in ways he couldn't be before.

"I'm sorry Adrien," she mutters. Hearing his name while in the suit is strange, but he doesn't pay attention to that.

"What are you sorry about?" he asks, looking down at her.

"About telling you that you only had one chance that one day. That was wrong. I shouldn't have said that, because no matter how bad that evening could've gotten, I still would've been there by your side day after day, fighting with you. I would've given you a million chances. I would've given Chat Noir a million chances," she explains and Chat gives her hand a squeeze.

"It's okay bugaboo. Because if you hadn't of said that, I wouldn't have figured out that you are Marinette so easily," he says and Ladybug laughs lightly.

"I did say that line at the deli didn't I?" she laughs, "I guess that's why you looked so shocked when I said that."

Chat laughs along with her, and eventually they just sit there, leaning against each other as the sun disappears.

"I think we can only date as Marinette and Adrien," Ladybug mumbles as if she is thinking out loud, "So then Ladybug and Chat Noir would stay completely professional. People may notice if we don't" Chat Noir thinks about it for a moment before finally speaking.

"I guess that will only be during battles. So, okay," he agrees.

It's like deja vu seeing the stars appear in the sky by her side. One by one, constellation by constellation. It's like the night is waking up.

Out of nowhere Ladybug begin to laugh, but it drowns out into a groan.

"I'm so horrible. I made you eat pulled pork sandwiches twice," she wines, pressing her forehead against his shoulder. Chat laughs loudly before wrapping a arm around her shoulders and leaning down to place a kiss on the top of her head.

"I think I may actually have a thing for those sandwiches now," he jokes with a laugh and Ladybug laughs to as she repositions her head as it was before.

"They are good aren't they," she laughs. He pulls her closer to his side. She must be cold, the air is chilly and the suits are only so thick. Maybe he can warm her up.

"I never did ask you what Chloe ended up saying," Ladybug says and Chat shivers with the horror of the memory.

"She acted like I was cheating on her with you pretty much. And a lot more words that she said so quickly that I couldn't make out," he explains and Ladybug laughs.

"Oh and if Alya mentions it you asked me to hang out again after school and that's when we ended up telling each other we both had feelings for one another on a bench by the eiffel tower," Ladybug explains.

"Okay, will do. Second date, bench, eiffel tower, confess. Gotcha," he repeats, holding out his hand to count his fingers tellingly.

"What did you tell Nino?" she asks. Chat almost shrugs his shoulders, but catches himself before he disturbs the way she rests her head.

"I told him we got together when we went out at lunch. He didn't really need more of an explanation." Ladybug sighs dramatically.

"That would be nice, but Alya couldn't not ask for extra details even if she tried." They both laugh before drifting off into a long silence. The world seems nearly silent to Chat's ears. Other than the faint hum of cars in the city below. He can't seem to decide on what to focus on: the stars dotting the sky, or the lights painting the ground. Or simply the girl leaning on his shoulder.

He likes option three the best.

Slowly he moves in which forces Ladybug to sit up off his shoulder. Chat places both of his hands on the sides of her face and he leans forward to place a kiss on her forehead. He can see her closing her eyes with the faintest of smiles on her lips as he rests his forehead against hers.

"Thank you Marinette," he murmurs and she opens her eyes to look up at him.

"For what?" she asks, her voice breathy.

"For being here. With me," he explains and her mouth turns up into a grin.

"I'd go anywhere you want me to," she whispers, placing a kiss on his cheek. Both of them blush from the action.

* * *

Sitting beside Chat, Ladybug realizes even more on how wrong she was. They didn't get one chance, and the one chance that they thought they were taking instead was a step. A simple step that lead to another, bringing them to a united love.

Ladybug knows that the love that they have is, well... miraculous.

* * *

This is the final chapter of the story. I hope everyone liked reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Gotta love the Miraculous Ladybug fandom ;) If anyone has any suggestions on a new story, I'd love to hear them!


End file.
